<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#3 - Doigts de fée by Styxamere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798610">#3 - Doigts de fée</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styxamere/pseuds/Styxamere'>Styxamere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [FR] [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Bottom Roy Harper, Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Prolapsus, Slut Roy Harper, Slut Shaming, Top Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styxamere/pseuds/Styxamere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober 2020<br/>Jour 3 : Fisting | <strike>Medicalplay</strike> | Orgasm denial</p><p>Roy Harper est une salope, c'est un fait. Mais il ne l'est que pour les doigts de Jason Todd, et le brun se fait toujours un plaisir de lui rappeler qu'il est le seul à pouvoir lui ouvrir les portes des paradis perdus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roy Harper/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [FR] [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>#3 - Doigts de fée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jour</b>
  <strong> 3: Fisting | <strike>Medicalplay</strike> | Orgasm denial</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>« Oh mon Dieu ! »</p><p>Un rire bas, puis une voix rauque répondit « Voyons, appelles-moi Jason ça suffira. »</p><p>Son compagnon gémit, <em>couina</em>, et se mit en position de lordose : la croupe en l’air, le dos arqué et le buste complètement aplatit sur lit. Voir un tel abandon, une telle <em>soumission</em> ne manquait jamais d’exciter Jason, mais cette fois-ci son plaisir il le tirait d’autre part. Il posa une main sur le coccyx de Roy, et fit quelques va-et-viens avec les trois doigts qui se trouvaient dans l’anus de ce dernier. Roy était une telle <em>salope </em>!</p><p>À chaque fois qu’ils se voyaient, Roy ne manquait pas de rappeler à Jason à quel point ses ‘doigts de fée’ lui manquaient. Et quand ils avaient le temps, ou quand Jason était trop frustré et <em>affamé</em> pour se retenir, alors il prenait plaisir à torturer Roy avec s es doigts. Là, par exemple, le roux couinait comme un chienne en chaleur parce que les doigts épais du bruns massaient, tapaient, <em>torturaient</em> sa prostate sans relâche, mais jamais assez pour le faire jouir.</p><p>Le contrôle. Voilà ce qui faisait bander Jason dans ces séances. Il contrôlait Roy, il était le seul à décider <em>quand</em> et <em>comment</em> le roux pouvait jouir, ou si seulement il en avait le droit. Et ça pouvait durer des heures…</p><p>En jetant un rapide coup d’œil au radio-réveil posé à côté du lit, Jason sut que la torture durait depuis maintenant près de deux heures. Deux heures pendant lesquelles Roy n’avait pas joui une seule fois, ce qui expliquait un peu mieux la voix cassée et les larmes de frustration qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.</p><p>Récupérant ses doigts dans un mouvement brusque qui fit crier le roux, Jason enduit sa main entière de lubrifiant puis commença a travailler l’anus déjà bien dilaté. Quand il en aurait fini avec lui, Roy devrait porter une couche en permanence parce que son trou délicat serait incapable de se refermer. Ou peut-être qu’il le garderait constamment ouvert autour d’un plug…</p><p>Après avoir réintroduit trois de ses doigts puis étiré les chairs dans un mouvement de ciseaux grossier, il s’attarda à en faire entrer un quatrième sans beaucoup de résistance. Ce n’était pas étonnant par ce qu’encore une fois : Roy était une telle <em>salope</em>. Après quelques va-et-viens un peu brutaux, et sans considération pour le roux qui couinait et gémissait en permanence, Jason fit un cône avec sa main et commença à insérer lentement ses cinq doigts dans l’anus gonflé et gluant de lubrifiant.</p><p>Arrivé à la partie la plus large de sa main, il s’arrêta. Il prit le temps d'observer cet anneau de chair distendu autour d’une partie de lui-même, puis il remonta le regard sur le cul musclé et imberbe du roux, sur sa croupe alléchante, son dos arqué et couvert de sueur, ses cheveux trempés collés à sa nuque et à son front. Il observa son regard vague, perdu dans les affres du plaisir et de la frustration, sa bouche entr’ouverte qui laissait passé quelques souffles saccadés et des gémissements par moment, la salive qui coulait le long de sa joue jusque sur le lit. Roy était complètement <em>ruiné</em>. Et Jason adorait ça !</p><p>Alors il reporta son regard sur sa main, et fit passer la partie la plus large tout doucement, pour se délecter un peu plus des chairs qui s’écartaient sur son passage et des petits cris tourmentés qui échappaient à sa victime consentante. Quand l’anus se referma sur son poignet, Jason cru qu’il allait jouir. Juste comme ça, sans même se toucher. Et alors il entama sa torture préférée.</p><p>Il poussa fort et loin dans les intestins. Suffisamment loin pour que la forme de sa main apparaisse sous la peau du ventre musclé de Roy. Puis il resta là, le bras enfoncé jusqu’au coude dans l’anus écartelé, et joua avec ses doigts. Il les écarta doucement, presque délicatement et les fit bouger un peu. Puis il les replia en poing, toujours dans les entrailles du roux qui ne retenait aucun des sons qui quittaient sa gorge. Et alors il entama des va-et-viens puissants, brutaux et saccadés. Son poing ne sortait jamais de cette antre chaude et accueillante, et il le repoussait toujours plus loin à l’intérieur, secouant le corps du roux sous ses assauts répétés.</p><p>Quand il senti que Roy était encore une fois au bord de la jouissance, Jason passa sa main libre sous lui pour refermer ses doigts à la base de sa queue tendue dans une prise douloureusement serrée. Roy geignit, haut perché, puis se mit à pleurer. Jason sourit, affamé. Il repoussa alors son poing le plus loin possible dans le corps du roux, observa les grosses larmes qui faisaient briller les joues de son partenaire, et dans un mouvement aussi brusque que rapide, ôta son poing du corps accueillant.</p><p>Il emporta le rectum avec lui.</p><p>Jason se recula et admira son œuvre. Roy, complètement ailleurs, le corps tremblant et luisant de sueur. Son anus dilaté, gonflé comme la chatte humide d’une femme de petite vertu, et son magnifique prolapsus rectal qui pulsait comme une invitation à être <em>baisé</em>.</p><p>Jason n’y tint plus, il déboutonna son jean qu’il portait commando, attrapa sa queue gonflée et la branla au dessus de cette chair à vif, rouge, qui témoignait plus que n’importe quoi à quel point Roy était <em>détruit</em>. Il jouit fort, en de longs jets blancs et crémeux qui atterrirent sur la croupe tendue vers lui et sur le rectocèle. Alors, seulement, il prit pitié de Roy.</p><p>« Tu vas pouvoir jouir, bébé. Mais uniquement grâce à son joli cul, comme la bonne salope que tu es. »</p><p>Il n’eut pour réponse qu’un gémissement aigu. Il rit un peu de sa voix rauque, et attrapa le prolapsus entre ses doigts. Il commença à jouer avec, à le caresser, à le pincer puis enfin, il le frappa du plat de la main. Roy sursauta avant que tout son corps ne se relâche et qu’il couine longtemps. <em>Complètement détruit</em> . Jason recommença, encore et encore. Il ne prit pas la peine de compter combien de fessés il donna à cette muqueuse humide, mais finalement, <em>finalement</em>, Roy cria et tout son corps fut prit de spasmes alors qu’il jouit uniquement grâce à son cul. Comme il en avait reçu l’ordre.</p><p>Jason sourit. Il était fier du roux, toujours un si bon garçon, si <em>obéissant</em>. Il avait perdu connaissance quelque part pendant son orgasme, alors Jason ne s’inquiéta pas de le réveiller et préféra s’occuper de lui à la place. Il remit la muqueuse en place, à l’intérieur du corps, délicatement. Puis partit chercher gants de toilette et serviettes pour nettoyer un peu le roux. Quand il eut finit, il hésita un instant puis avec un sourire vorace, il fouilla parmi ses jouets pour en sortir un dildo énorme. Son préféré. Il inséra le Bad Dragon dans l’anus toujours largement distendu, et sécurisa le jouet avec un harnais puis quitta l’appartement du roux sans un mot. Roy saurait quoi faire en se réveillant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J'attribue les remarques sexistes de cet écrit à l'ambiance qui y règne. Le but n'est pas d'être dégradant pour les femmes, juste de montrer l'état d'esprit dans lequel est Jason, à quel point il aime être dominant et voir Roy aussi détruit grâce à lui. </p><p>J'espère que vous avez apprécier. Je me suis essayée à écrire des prolapsus, j'espère avoir réussi ~ N'hésitez pas si vous avez des conseils, suggestions ou demandes particulières !</p><p>Twitter : <a href="https://twitter.com/styxamere"> https://twitter.com/styxamere</a><br/>CuriousCat : <a href="https://curiouscat.me/styxamere">https://curiouscat.me/styxamere</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>